


into the dark

by salty_sun (orphan_account)



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: ..probably, Afterlife, Angst, Character Death, Character Development, Crying, Dialogue Light, Gen, Homesickness, M/M, Stars, Suicide, The Void, i really dont know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/salty_sun
Summary: sniper kills himself and ends up in a pitch-black, cold void. he doesn't know where he is or what's happening, but all he knows is that he has to go back.





	into the dark

**Author's Note:**

> yooo!! whats poppin my dudes!! its been forever since ive written a fanfic and published it in the same day (technically not same day bc its almost 12 am) but heres the first chapter of this new fic,, lets just hope i dont leave the fandom too quickly and never finish it like i do with every. single. fic. ive written. ever.
> 
> also ik this all-lowercase writing style isnt grammatically correct but it looks so pretty and good and i love it especially w the way this fic's written dsfgfdg
> 
> i do NOT own team fortress 2, nor do i own the characters from it  
> the title is ?? kinda taken from i will follow you into the dark by death cab for cutie but not really. i dont own the song/band either  
> uwu
> 
> [TW BEFORE READING: suicide in first chapter]

sniper had been debating killing himself for a while. he had wanted it for so long, but he refused to do anything life-threatening; at least, he refused until scrapes and cuts slowly, slowly inched their way upon his body like moths upon a flame. he had told his team they were simply little cuts from battle that respawn hadn’t fixed, but thankfully, they didn’t care enough about him to question his logic, and he had gotten away scot-free.

even his boyfriend didn’t care. although scout didn’t spend every second with sniper, he should have noticed that something was wrong when sniper stopped even trying to talk to him. but he didn’t, and that was really the straw that broke the camel’s back. the thought of even his own boyfriend not loving him broke down sniper within a couple weeks.

now, sniper stared down at the cyanide pills that awaited him. they smelled like nothing but plastic and hospitals. sniper chuckled at the thought of that being the final thing he ever smelled; it wouldn’t be the delicate scent of a pie unknowingly poisoned or the smell of gunpowder drifting through the air as a final bullet shot through his head outside of the respawn zone. no, it was just this smell of plastic.

he reached for a glass of water and took the pills, washing them down with water. he felt a little scared, to be honest. he didn’t know what the afterlife would be like, and it terrified him just a bit. 

as the cool, chilling grip of death started to overtake him, he panicked. he clawed and fought against it, but it was too late. he wasn’t ready; he had so much he still hadn’t done. he didn’t want to die; he couldn’t! it was too soon! he was petrified, and he lunged for the rotary phone in his van, but his body started to quit on him. he grew slow and sluggish and suddenly collapsed upon his floor; his legs failed him as he tried to crawl to the phone to dial poison control, his parents, scout, or someone. 

he took his final breath and died alone on the floor of his van.

\---

sniper woke with a strange memory of his death burned into his mind. he could have sworn he had died, but he was here in.. whatever this place was. 

it was almost like a void, but occasionally a small shining light would pass by him. it was inky black, and there was no ground beneath his feet; he just floated in whichever way the void’s strange gravitational pull would take him.

the darkness felt like sticky mud in between his fingers. it stuck to his body, drying and forming a strange hardened residue on his skin like glue. he swore as it began to stick. it was going to be a pain to get off.. that is, if he ever got out of the void, it would be a pain.

stars would occasionally zoom past him, leaving a trail of warmth in their wake. he took in the warmth before it was gone; most of the time, the warm feeling would only stay for a few moments before the jet-black darkness would swallow it up and replace it with bone-chilling cold. 

sniper felt a sudden bout of homesickness about a few days into his floating journey. although, it was hard to tell; it was easy to misjudge the passage of time when there were no clocks. 

he missed scout, even though he had grown increasingly bitter towards him before his death and made him.. mildly unhappy. he had grown to dislike scout for how worthless he had- surely accidentally- made him feel. he missed the rest of his team as well. even if they were idiots that he “hated”, they still brought a small smile to his face every time he was around them. yes, he had felt hopeless, and everything felt bleak to him at that time, but his team was.. good. they were good.

he felt another star pass by him, and he reached his hand out to grab it. he felt the black void straining to push his arm down, but he kept his hand out. he felt the star hit his hand, and a warm feeling filled his entire body. the star didn’t escape, though. in fact, it had stayed with him. it was buzzing with energy. sniper felt his fingers close around it. 

he didn’t want to let it go. it kept him warm and filled him with a feeling that made him feel.. almost safe. after a long time of feeling like he was in danger, especially in the void, the star felt like home to him.

he brought it close to his chest and held it there. 

he thought of his parents- not his biological ones but instead his real ones-, who had adopted him as one of their own, and even when their son became a mercenary, loved him nonetheless. he thought of scout, who, despite being disliked by sniper in the last few weeks of his life for how he made him feel, still loved and respected sniper, and tried his best to be good, and even though sniper still disliked him, the older man still thought he was a pretty good person. he thought of his team, who tried their best to be kind to him even if he was an annoying jerk like he always thought he was. they were the team who always made him feel a little better, even in his darkest moments. they made the warzone feel a little more like home.

sniper held the star a little tighter as he slowly fell asleep, dreaming of home.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading!
> 
> please leave comments or kudos! they inspire me to write more and i love every and each one of them so so much!!


End file.
